Unwanted Passion
by Sweet Little Dark Angel
Summary: Cleavon Sanders couldn't wait to get out of high school and go to collage, but he wasn't expecting that a very hot vampire, who he had met at a party, claiming he was his Bride and he had to claim him soon or extreme pain would take them soon. There was one problem though. Cleavon is not gay and will never be gay, but this sexy vampire will not give up until Cleavon is his.
1. Info

Hello everyone, I have decided to tell you this before you start reading my story. I might get my head bite off for writing this story, but let me give you my reasons to why I'm writing this gay romance story.

**Reason 1:**

I wanted my story to because I wanted to do something unique, because I haven't seen very many gay vampire romances on Fanfiction so I wanted to give it a try.

**Reason 2:**

I have always wanted to write one.

**Reason 3:**

This is the most important reason because I wanted to decanted this story to my uncle. He died 3 years ago. A group of men beat him to death because he was gay. I wanted to do something special for him so that he knows that I love him even though some of my family turned their backs on him so I will ask for his honor to not post cruel reviews because it's a gay romance. I only want reviews on my writing skills or how good or how bad my story is.

Ok, now I will tell you about my vampires and their markings while I'm at it.

**Basics:**

**Eye Color~ **_All vampires have the same two eye colors; those two colors are a swirling silver or a swirling blue._

**Markings~ **_Markings are important to a vampire because they grow throughout a vampire's life, but will not grow on the face. It also shows what animal or creature they can change into. For example: Let's say a vampire has a mark of a lion somewhere on his or hers body then it would change into that animal._

**Weaknesses~ **_They can go out in the sunlight, but it weakens them a little (No sparkly vampires here.(: ). Wood is a defiant way to kill them or weaken them. The last weakness is fire, but it doesn't kill them, it just hurts them._

**Gods~ **_They do worship five gods who are Levisn who is the God of Blood, Kinesa who is the Goddess of Immortality, Fern who is the Goddess of Mate Hood, Bireno who is the God of Night, and Overin who is the God of Power and Skill._

I think that's all for now, if I have anymore basic info I will add it on here, but for now let's get to the story. Thanks for reading this information.

With Love,

Michealla.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Cleavon Sanders was finally a senior in high school. He couldn't wait to graduate and be done with school forever. Unlike other people, Cleavon already had freedom. He lived with his friend, Jack Nickleson, in a small house by themselves near their parents though. They both pay rent on the house all by themselves without the help of their parents. They both work at a skating area called Winter Fun. It was a really fun job, but the people could be big jerks. It wouldn't matter for too long because he only would have to deal with these jerks once he headed off to collage to be a Marine Biologist.

Cleavon and Jack were very two different people. Jack loves to party and Cleavon would rather sit on the beach and read a good book. Jack likes to have one night stands with girls and Cleavon would like a long term relationship with someone he loves. Jack likes to slack when it comes to homework and Cleavon likes to make sure all his homework is done. Jack plays sports and Cleavon likes to do events that deal with Biology. Jack loves to be drunk, but Cleavon doesn't. Jack likes Coke and Cleavon likes Pepis. Jack has brown hair and Cleavon has blond hair. Jack has blue eyes and Cleavon has green eyes. Even their body types are different. Cleavon always wondered how they became friends.

Cleavon was putting his books in his locker when he saw Jack running up to him. "Hey." he said.

"Hey, I got good news. We have been invited to Perishen Anerhan's party tonight so I called our boss for time off for a school event. He said it was ok." Jack said.

Cleavon sighed. He hated going to parties, but it was very rare to get invited to Perishen's parties. It was mostly just him, his buddies from out of school and in school, and for the most popular people on the block. Jack was popular, but Cleavon was not so he wasn't sure why he was invited. "Are you sure that I'm invited?" he asked.

"Perishen invited me, but I asked him if I can invite a friend and he said it was fine so I invited you." Jack said.

"I'm…not sure if I want to go…" Cleavon said.

"Please!" Jack begged.

Cleavon sighed. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. "Fine, I'll go, but if anyone pisses me off or anything then I'm leaving." He said.

"Ok, let's go home and get ready." Jack said before walking off.

Cleavon sighed and followed him. This was going to be the longest night of his life.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**Hello, I'm sorry this was a short chapter, but I will try to make it longer, I promise or I will try. Thank you and please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Jack drove them there and when Cleavon got out of the car and his mouth dropped. He wasn't expecting Perishen's home to be a huge mansion. It seems like that this place could touch the heavens, but maybe it didn't. He shook his head and started to follow Jack inside. Even inside was amazing; it was like this place was fit for a king with glass floors, artist walls and glisten lights. The place was full with people with some that Cleavon knew and some or a bunch that he didn't knew.

He kept following Jack until they reach Jack's sports group. "You can go walk around for a bit." He said.

"Ok." Cleavon said.

Cleavon watch Jack walking away before he went off and started to walk around. He should have known that Jack would leave him behind, but he didn't care. He was going to go find something more fun to do with or without.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Marcaeus Van Lauther yawned while he leans against the wall. He watched people walking around. He saw his best friend, Perishen walk up to him with two glasses.

"Here you go my friend." Perishen said.

He handed Marcaeus one of the glasses and Marcaeus took a drink. "Thanks." He said.

Perishen looked around the room. "The blood is being served upstairs and punch is being served down here." He whispered to him.

"That sounds good to me." Marcaeus said.

"So found any lady that has caught your interest yet?" he asked.

Marcaeus looked at his friend and shock his head. "You know that I prefer men." He said.

"Yes, but do you really think Fern would let you have man as a mate/bride?" Perishen asked.

Marcaeus sighed. Fern, the Goddess of Mate Hood, always paired males and females, vampire or human, together, but she never paired two males together. He prayed he was a different case. He never felt attracted to a woman and he never will. He wanted a sweet, kind man, vampire or human, with a big heart. Was that so much to ask for? "I don't know, but I sure do hope so." He said.

He started look around the room again before he caught a sweet smell that called to him. He sniffs the air and saw a boy with blond hair and green eyes. He had a nice skinny body with a little bit of muscles. His height was about average for a human male and nice creamy skin to him. He even had an angelic face to him with nice small lips. He licked his lips, as he kept looking this stranger from head to toe. "Perishen, who is that boy over there." He whispered to him.

Perishen looked at the boy he was looking at. "That's Cleavon Sanders. He goes to school with me and is in the same grade as me, but he's nothing much. He doesn't talk much and he lives with Jack. Why do you ask?" he asked.

'Cleavon…what a pretty name for a pretty boy.' Marcaeus thought as he kept his eyes on Cleavon. "Because he smells so sweet," he said.

"That's the first sign that he might be your mate." Perishen said. "Are you attracted to him?"

Marcaeus nodded.

"No the only thing to do is to touch him. If your fangs come out and you feel the unbearable need to claim him then his your bride."

"Let's just say mate since he's not a woman and if he isn't my mate, then he will make a great one nightstand."

"Ok, now we need to find a way for you to touch him without it being weird."

They didn't have to come up with a plan anyways, because someone pushed Cleavon right into Marcaeus. Marcaeus grab him so he wouldn't fall, but once he did his fangs started to grow. He stared down at Cleavon's neck and had an urge to bite him, but it wasn't just that though. He had an urge to make him his and to make sure nobody touch him, but him. There was only one thing that came to his thought. _Mine._

Cleavon pulled away from him. He didn't even looked at Marcaeus. "I'm sorry." He said before running off. He wanted to run after him, but Perishen grab him by his arm and pulled him into the kitchen. His fangs shank back to normal sizes, but he still felt the need for his mate. "He's my mate." He said.

"I notice, but you need to keep yourself in control." Perishen said. "You don't want to hurt him do you?"

"No, but I need him, Perishen." Marcaeus moaned.

"I know, but we can't risk humans finding out about us. Just stay here for five minutes, I'm going to go back to the party, ok?"

"Ok." He said.

Marcaeus watched him leave as he closed his eyes as he thought about claiming his mate. There is one way vampires can claim their mates and that is by biting them and having sex with them at the same time. For a vampire and it's mate, the vampire has to claim them before the pain comes along which is both pain for them, and Marcaeus will make sure his mate will only feel pleasure and not any pain. He licked his lips again at that thought and started to walk back into the party to find his mate.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There's chapter 2 and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Cleavon hid inside in the garden out back. He felt so embarrass about running into that man. He was even so embarrass he didn't even look at the man. He said he was sorry and got out of there as soon as he could, but that wasn't the only reason why he ran. The other reason was his reaction to the man when he wrapped his arms around him to keep him from falling. He felt safe and warm in those arms, even if it was just for a second. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him.

He sat on a white stone bench and relaxed. He closed his eyes and could still hear the music from where he was sitting. He started to sing along to keep his-self clam. He figured nobody would be out here anyways so they wouldn't have heard him, but boy he was wrong. "You have a lovely voice." He heard someone say.

Cleavon jumped and stopped singing. He turned around and saw a man right behind him. This man looked very captivating and very tempting, if a girl was around. He had long black hair with silver eyes that seem to be swirling which could have been from his imagination. He very tall with a bulky body that he knew that could bring any woman to their knees. He had nice tan skin to what he could see on his face and hand because his entire body was covered head to toe, but that didn't mean those clothes stop Cleavon from seeing every delicious muscle on every part off his body. Cleavon realized he was checking this guy out and it mortified him.

The guy seemed to notice it too. "Like what you see?" he asked.

"What?" Cleavon said. "No, I don't like what I see and why would eye?"

"When most women or men look at person head to toe and just stare at them, then it means that person is attracted to that person." The guy said.

"Like hell I am!" Cleavon said. "When you look a person head to toe, it can also mean to see if the person is friendly or not."

The man laughed. "Really, could have fooled me."

"Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Marcaeus Van Lauther."

"My name is Cleavon Sanders."

"I know who you are."

"Really? How?"

"Perishen told me who you were."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because I asked who you were."

"Why?"

Marcaeus looked into his eyes and smiled. "You know it's very rude of you to run off before I could even accept your apology for falling into me." He said.

Cleavon looked at him completely shocked. He didn't realize he was the man he ran into. "I'm so sorry! Some pushed me into you and I was embarrass about it so I ran." He said. _But that wasn't the complete reason..._

"It's ok." He said. "So why did you come to the party?"

"My friend was invited so he invited me with him."

"Then why are you by yourself?"

"He decided to hang out with his other friends besides me."

"That's very rude, how could you leave your friend all alone when he's the one who invited you?"

Cleavon just shrugged. "I don't know, but Jack does that to a lot of people. It's part of who he is." He said.

"That's just stupid in my opinion. I would never leave my friends only if I had a good reason to, but that's just me."

"Wow Marcaeus, you're really a good friend."

"Yeah, but other times I can be a total asswhole."

Cleavon laughed at that for some reason. "Only sometimes?" he joked.

Marcaeus started to laugh too. "Maybe more then sometimes." He said.

They kept talking for hours about friendship and school. Then the party was over and Cleavon could hear Jack calling his name.

"I better go." Cleavon said as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Marcaeus said grabbing his arm and turning him around.

Cleavon looked up him and stared into his eyes. Before he knew it they started kissing.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Well a new chapter. Yay! I left a clift hanger on this because I wanted to keep people guessing.**

**Unwanted Passion Question of the Day:**

**What do you think how Cleavon will react to Marcaeus kissing him?**

**Run away**

**Kiss him back**

**Bang his head against a book**

**Strip naked and does a happy dance**

**A and B**

**A and C**

**A and D**

**B and C**

**B and D**

**C and D**

**A, B, and C**

**A, B, and D**

**B, C, and D**

**All of the above**

**I will give the answer when I finish the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please Review. (:**


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

'Oh God, Oh God!' was all Cleavon could think as Marcaeus moved his lips against his. His lips tasted of cherry and Cleavon bet it was from the Chap Stick the man was wearing, but that taste made Cleavon want more. He started to kiss the man back and felt himself wrapping his arms around him as he closed his eye. He could feel him pulling him against him and he could hear him moan. 'What is wrong with me? I like girls not guys.' He thought.

"I don't want this." Cleavon said against his lips.

"Yes you do and I'm going to prove it to you." Marcaeus said as he starting kissing him again, but this time he put his tongue into his mouth.

Cleavon moaned and felt his tongue play with Marcaeus. He could feel him grabbing his ass with one hand and then felt the other hand tracing down his body. He shivered in pleasure. His skin burn at his touch and he could feel his-self getting very turned on. He never felt this much pleasure in his life. No woman has ever made him felt this way and no woman has ever turn him on this much He was under a spell, but he broke out of it when Marcaeus reach his hand down his pants. He pushed him away. "I'm not gay! Don't ever touch me like that!" he snapped.

"Cleavon, you know…" Marcaeus said moving towards him.

Cleavon back away. He had to get out of here before he did something he regretted. "I'm sorry." He said before he ran.

He ran as fast as he could until he saw Jack at his truck. "Hey," he said when he came up to him.

Jack looked at him. "Where in the hell have you been?" he asked. "I have been calling you for hours."

"I'm sorry, I got lost in the garden. Someone showed me the way out and I'm ok." Cleavon said.

"Just get your ass in the truck." He said.

Cleavon nodded and jump in. He shut the door and buckled in. When he looked out the window, he saw Marcaeus walking out of the garden. They made eye contact and Marcaeus mouthed to him, "You will be mine."

Cleavon shivered and looked down as him blushed bright red before Jack started the car and droved away.

Jack turned on the radio. "I Kissed A Girl" by Katie Perry came on. Jack started to sing a different vision of it to make fun of the song which started to make Cleavon uncomfortable.

"This was never the way I planned, not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you caught my attention

I kissed a guy and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chapstick  
I kissed a guy just to try it, I hope my girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a guy and I liked it, I liked it

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter  
You're my experimental game, just human nature  
It's not what good guys do, not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey

I kissed a guy and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chapstick  
I kissed a guy just to try it, I hope my girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a guy and I liked it, I liked it

Us guys we are so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist, so touchable, too good to deny it  
It ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a guy and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chapstick  
I kissed a guy just to try it, I hope my girlfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a guy and I liked it, I liked it."

Cleavon got out of the truck as soon as he could. He ran into his room and shut his door. He made sure the door was locked before he grabs a book and started to bang his head against it for kissing Marcaeus.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcaeus sighed as he watched Cleavon drive away. He didn't mean to scare his mate away. Once he stole that kiss, he couldn't help his-self. He moaned as he thought about Cleavon's body pressed against his. He licked his lips as he remembered his taste. He tasted so good and he smelled like strawberries. That boy was going to be his even if it meant it will kill him.

Perishen walked over to him. "Are you ok my friend?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"I thought you were going after your mate and have the best night of your life."

"I kinda scared him away…he wasn't ready and I made the move way too early."

"You think most gays wouldn't be afraid to…"

"He's not gay." Marcaeus said cutting him off.

Perishen frowned. "Then your going to work harder then usual, but you always said you wanted a challenge." He said.

Marcaeus smiled at his friend. "Yes I did." He said.

"I'll invite Cleavon for my party tomorrow night with his friend. I'll work my magic on with you getting alone time with Cleavon."

"Thanks Perishen."

"Anytime friend anytime."

Marcaeus watched his friend walk away. His thoughts went to Cleavon again and moaned. He went upstairs to his room to take care of his self for now, but sooner or later Cleavon will take care of him for him. He made a vow on that.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks for the reviews. Those who pick A, B, and C are correct. Those who answer get points for trying. Oh, I like to say I do not own I Kiss a Girl song. All rights go to Katie Perry even though I edited her song. Please Review. Thanks.**


End file.
